


Father's Day

by akwardcadabra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of swearing, Adorable Connor, Baking, Bubble Bath, Cake, Connor Deserves Happiness, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad Hank, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father's Day, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Humor, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, RIP Hank's Kitchen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: Connor tries to bake a cake for Hank for Father's day. It doesn't go as planned.





	Father's Day

When Hank came home on a Friday afternoon after Connor had asked him to go grocery shopping, his house smelled like something was burning. At least that explained why Sumo was tied up on the long leash outside. Now all he had to wonder about was just what the hell Connor was doing.

“Connor?” Hank called out, shrugging off his jacket and putting the bag down on the living room table.

He heard the sound of something being dropped and a surprised gasp coming from Connor, who was apparently in the kitchen. Hank slowly approached and saw the state of his kitchen. Flour was everywhere and the stove was smoking. But luckily Connor had opened the windows so the fire detector didn’t go off. Hank sighed in relief because had it gone off, he would have to climb onto something and turn it off and never in his life had he ever succeeded at turning it off on the first try. When he looked at the kitchen table, he saw a coaly, black mess that was probably supposed to be a cake.

“What the hell did you do?” Hank mumbled, not angry but rather confused. “Did you try to bake something?”

Connor turned to him and immediately the android's eyes filled with tears. He sniffled sadly and sat the bowl that he was holding aside, before nodding.

“I tried to bake you a cake.” He whispered sadly. “But it turned out like this. And then I tried to bake a new one but I didn’t have enough eggs and the dough is now some chunky mess. Now you’re back and the surprise is ruined, too.”

Hank sighed as he saw how genuinely upset Connor was. He approached the android and gently rubbed his upper arm. “I thought androids were supposed to be able to cook. Can’t you download some software or something?”

“I wanted to do it without that, though.” Another sniffled followed that statement. “So it was something I actually made myself. But I failed miserably.”

“Hey, it’s alright.” Hank smiled gently. “Why did you bake in the first place?”

Connor looked at the ground and then started to cry in earnest, tears rolling down his face. “It’s father’s day and you’re like a father to me. And I wanted to do something nice for you but I totally messed up. And now instead of getting to enjoy the cake, your kitchen is a mess, your house smells terrible and I wasted your supplies.”

That was when the strong urge to comfort and protect the android that he had come to accept like his own son -his own family- filled his chest. He immediately pulled Connor into a tight hug.

“It’s alright, son.” He shushed him. “It’s half as bad. The smell is almost gone, I brought new supplies and we can clean up the kitchen together. And after that, we can bake a cake together.” 

“But I wanted to make you a present.” Connor sobbed, clinging to Hank tightly.

“I’d like baking with you much more.” Hank said gently. “How does that sound?”

Connor looked up and rubbed his eyes. “You’d like that?”

“A lot.” Hank promised and then chuckled. “Your tears are mixing with the flour on your face.” He gently wiped them away. “All better?”

“All better.” Connor smiled and nodded. “Alright, we can bake.”

“Good idea. I’ll let Sumo inside and you throw those failed attempts at cakes away before we start over again.” Hank walked towards the door.

Connor made quick work of cleaning up the cake and most of the mess on the floor while Hank let Sumo inside and fed him.

“Let’s start.” Hank clapped his hands and rolled his sleeves up, looking at the cooking book. “It’s been so long since I’ve made a cake.”

He suddenly felt someone tug at his hair and turned around to see Connor letting go of said hair. He held up a scrunchie and Hank rolled his eyes jokingly and turned back around, allowing Connor to tie his hair back.

“Alright, let’s start mixing the ingredients.” The older man said and Connor nodded enthusiastically. “You measure the flour and the salt and put it in the bowl.”

“Salt?” Connor questioned.

“Did I say salt?” Hank laughed and looked at the book. “Yeah, it says salt in here. I got the book from an old friend and she wrote the recipes herself because they were easy, she said. Must have made a mistake or pranked me.”

“And you just read I out loud to me without questioning it?” Connor laughed.

“Says the guy that believed Gavin when he told him that ducks hunt dogs.” Hank chuckled.

“He made it sound very believable!” The android yelled jokingly. 

“If you say so.” Hank grinned. “Now measure the flour and sugar.”

Connor nodded and looked into the book before grabbing the measuring cup and the ingredients. While the android did that, Hank prepared the rest of the ingredients. And after half an hour, the cake was in the oven. 

Both Hank and Connor ended up covered in flour because Connor had tripped and spilled some of it on them. Hank had just shrugged it off and laughed, saying that he needed to shower anyways.

Connor turned to Hank and smiled sheepishly. “Maybe you should clean up, don’t you think?”

“You should, too.” Hank smiled. “I’ll take a quick shower and then run you a bath. You’ve been working on bad cakes the whole afternoon. You should relax.”

“But it’s father’s day. I should run you a bath!” Connor exclaimed.

“Nah, I don’t like baths at all.” The man laughed. “I’ll just run you a bubble bath and while you are in the bath, I’ll watch some TV and wait for the cake.”

“But you don’t have to do that for me.” 

“How many times do I have to repeat myself? Do you delete some information each night or something?” Hank joked. “You like doing things for me like baking or cooking, but I like doing things for you, like running you a bubble bath or watching your favorite movie with you when you get upset. I don’t have to do these things, but I want to.”

Connor smiled to himself. Little things like these showed Connor how much Hank actually cared for him and how much he loved him. The android's smile grew brighter when he dove in to hug Hank tightly.

Hank patted the androids back. “Alright, kid. I need to take shower. You just wait here, and maybe start cleaning up. I’ll help you when I’m done.”

Connor nodded quickly. “Yes, of course.” He smiled and watched Hank leave for the bathroom before starting to clean up the kitchen.

When Hank came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, Connor had managed to clean up the whole kitchen and was smiling at the man proudly.

“I thought I’d continue cleaning up after my shower but apparently you already did that.” Hank gestured towards the kitchen and chuckled. “Whatever, come with me. I’ve run a bath. Tell me if it’s too hot for you.”

Connor nodded and followed, smiling happily at the perspective of cleaning off the flour and other ingredients. He watched as Hank got onto one knee and turned off the tap before turning back to Connor.

“Put your hand in and tell me if it’s too hot.” He ordered gently.

Connor did so and smiled. “It’s very nice. But even if it wasn’t, I’d be able to change the water temperature by myself. I’d only have to pour colder water into the tub.”

“I want to help!” Hank exclaimed jokingly. “Damn, I want to do something nice for once and you won’t let me do it.”

“Now you know how I felt when I tried to bake a cake and totally messed up.” Connor chuckled.

“Alright, let’s add the bubble bath.” Hank grabbed the bottle. “Don’t even ask why I have this.”

Connor nodded in agreement and watched at Hank poured in the bubble bath, stirring the water with his hands and causing the bubbles to rise up. Then the man got up and wiped his hands off on his trousers. 

“Alright, get in and I’ll watch the cake.”

“Thank you Hank.” Connor smiled and watched Hank leave.

Hank went into the living room and sat down to watch some TV. After about 45 minutes the timer on the oven went off and he jumped up, startling Sumo in the process. The dog, however, quickly lied back down and went back to sleep. It wasn’t until Hank had taken the cake out of the oven that he remembered that Connor was still taking a bath. He wondered what was taking the android so long and decided to tell him that the cake was ready.

“Connor?” He knocked on the door once but was met with silence. He tried again but Connor didn’t answer. Thus he opened the door, getting a little worried about the android. But when he saw Connor, he had to chuckle.

The android was almost fully submerged in the bubbles and if Hank hadn’t known that he was there, he wouldn’t have found him. A happy smile was plastered on Connor’s face and his eyes were closed. Hank slowly approached and tapped him on the forehead which was one of the only parts that he could reach.

Connor winced and sank underneath the water for a second before resurfacing and chuckling. “I apologize. I got startled.”

“The cake is ready. You’ve been in here for nearly an hour now.”

“Oh no!” Connor exclaimed. “I’m sorry! I forgot the time!”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Hank reassured. “Just get dressed and we’ll eat cake. Maybe we can watch a movie.” He looked at Connor’s clothes. “Should I bring you your sweatpants or something like that?”

“Can you bring my pajama?” Connor asked sweetly.

“Sure.” Hank nodded and did just that. And only ten minutes later they were seated on the couch. 

Connor watched Hank eat his cake. “This isn’t a healthy dinner but I’ll let it slip because it’s father’s day.”

“How very generous.” Hank joked and kept eating, watching the movie play out in the background.

“Oh, I still have something for you!” Connor suddenly said and jumped up, only to return with a small present. “It’s not much but I hope you like it.”

Hank set his plate aside and opened the present. It was a digital frame with photos of the two of them on it. The man smiled lightly and turned to Connor. “So that’s what you’ve been doing when you were taking photos of me and I told you to stop.”

“Yeah.” Connor smiled. “It’s not much. But I wanted you to have some memories of all the great things we did together and the things you did for me. It’s sort of like a thank you for being such a good dad.”

The android waited for an answer, still looking at his lap. But when it didn’t come he turned to Hank just to see him flipping through the pictures, tears in his eyes.

“Are you crying?” Connor whispered. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“It’s great. Thank you, Connor. You’re a good son.” He nodded quickly. “And for the record, I wasn’t crying. I don’t know what you think you saw but it was surely not me crying.”

Connor smiled at that and leaned his head on Hank’s shoulder. “Sorry I ruined the day by being too incompetent to bake a cake.”

“Oh, shut up about the goddamn cake mishaps already. I liked baking with you and it was fun. So stop apologizing.” Hank mumbled.

Connor smiled happily and cuddled into Hank, who put an arm around him. “Happy Father’s day, dad.”

“Thank you, son.” Hank whispered and held Connor, feeling an intense feeling of affection rising in his chest that could only be directed at the android. He really loved his android-son with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> It's rather short, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.  
> Kudos or Comment, if you did and want to.  
> Have a great day ^^


End file.
